Intentions" Part 5
by DTroi57
Summary: fifth part of the second story in the "Enemy's Mask" Trilogy.


Chapter 26

The small cantina was located about three kilometers from the University campus. It's dark confines, provided the perfect backdrop for the clientele who frequented the tiny bistro. Martosian music was playing in the background...it's muted notes, similar to that of Terran "blues". The patrons of the bar were a mixed lot. Various species were represented by the motley assortment of humanoids that had decided to spend their hard earned credits, on the bar's exceptional drinks. It was early, only a little after six o'clock, but even so, the bar was full.

The cantina was called "Sadie's", and boasted the best drinks this side of the neutral zone. Judging by the rapid ebb and flow of the nonstop patronage, the reputation was well deserved.There was an air of suspicion and intrigue about the place, that made the customers wary and cautious rather than relaxed. It was also the perfect place to meet with "friends" that you'd rather not acknowledge outside the bar's doors. It was the perfect place for the sole occupant of the table in the far corner at the rear of the room. He was a hulking figure who faced the entrance to the room. His eyes were hooded, darting from side to side. His body language all but shouted "Stay Away!" He was a Klingon..and waited none too patiently for someone. It was obvious in the way he scanned the door each and every time someone new entered. He banged his empty glass on the table, a nonverbal signal that he desired another. The cantina's proprietress, Sadie herself stepped from the shadows to serve him herself. She was a gorgeous woman, tall slender, with a volutpuous figure, and long chestnut colored hair. Her dark eyes narrowed when the Klingon grabbed her waist as she approached the table...

"My companion is late...I wish to mate with you...are you willing?" Holding her waist, he spun as the blade of cold steel pressed against the back of his neck...

"You should never think solely with your gonads my klingon friend, it does tend to cloud your common sense. Sadie is my woman, and no she isn't willing, are you my love?" Sadie laughed. "No klingon I am not willing, nor am I any man's woman. You would do well to remember that as well, my love." She turned to the Romulan soldier, Bastrok smiled cruelly..."I shall try, indeed I shall try." The klingon sneered,

"Bastrok, you are a weak minded fool, to let a woman emasculate you this way..." The Romulan smiled, that same chilly smile that froze his blood in his veins once before...

"L'Hartok, you are truly a cretin, if you cannot see the value of this lovely creature. Sadie has her finger on the pulse of everything that goes on in this putrid city...and she's a fabulous lover too. Surely you can understand the importance of that?"

L'Hartok smiled a slow grin..."I do wonder what our friend Pressman will have to say about this little arrangement of yours..." It was Bastrok's turn to grin.,...

"Who do you think introduced me to Sadie?"

Sadie smiled...and slapped a vidpadd onto the table, between the two men...Pressman had this delivered to me about an hour ago. His instructions are to read it, memorize it, then destroy it. And Bastrok...I'll meet you in my quarters at midnight...be ready...for anything." She turned to the Klingon..."And you..." She turned from them.."K'slher!" From the shadows a tall figure emerged..and slid up behind the Klingon...his head was jerked back by his hair, and a woman's mouth descended upon his parted lips. He kissed her savagely in return, then pulled back to look into the face of the most beautiful Klingon female he'd seen in a long time.." She smiled..

"I am K'slher, and I am willing to mate with you...will you take me?" L'Hartok's eyes narrowed, and he gripped her wrist tightly. The woman gasped and bared her teeth, growling low in her throat.

"Take it upstairs you two, I do run a respectable establishment here." The two Klingons rose in unison and headed for the stair L"Hartok had begun to unfasten his companion's clothing as she walked up ahead of him. Down below, Sadie watched in quiet amusement. She gasped in turn when Bastrok ran his hand down her back, and over her buttocks...

"Tell me my love...what is the latest gossip from this conference that's going on? " Sadie turned cold eyes on the Romulan who desired her.

"I have no information for you unless the price is right...and for this I think that you'll pay quite well." She waited as the Romulan stared into her eyes...his glittered a dangerous emerald fire. Hers dark and fathomless pools that mirrored his face in their depths.

"I shall give you fifty bars of gold pressed latinum, for your information...with no strings attached...Should I decide that the information is not worth that much...you shall pay a stiff penalty. His eyes changed...a brief spark of humor appeared...

"Yes I can see that it will be a stiff penalty indeed. But trust me my love, my information is worth every ounce of that latinum, and I'll pay the stiff penalty as a bonus! Are we agreed?" Bastrok answered her with a kiss, along with a credit padd listing 50 bars of latinum to be credited to her account. Sadier leaned into the Romulan's ear...

"Listen carefully my love. The federation has three warships in this sector. One of them is the fleet's flagship, Enterprise. Captain Jean Luc Picard is the commanding officer, his exec is a Commander William Riker. He is here as a delegate, with his wife, a Betazoid. And from what my sources tell me...she is quite beautiful. Riker and Pressman knew each other years ago...and there's bad blood between them. It seems that this Riker is the man responsible for Pressman being busted to Captain. He WAS an Admiral." Bastrok smiled, an eerie, not quite sane grin.

"So that is what this is all about...he too has a personal agenda. Well well, our illustrious leader is little better than we. This information is worth 50 bars...Did you say a Betazoid?" Sadie nodded..."Yes, a Betazoid. Why do you ask?"

"NO reason...just a question. Now about the stiff penalty?" Sadie laughed seductively...

"I hope it IS stiff. I'm in need of a little diversion this evening."

"You can't possibly believe that the Federation would condone this behavior, much less participate in it!" Will Riker stood two rows behind his antagonist, a red eyed Ferengi, named Jorfand. The Ferengi had just made a statement accusing the Federation of funding the vessels that were responsible for the attacks.

"Commander Riker, I am simply exploring all the possible reasons for these attacks. I am a business man, and things like this are definitely NOT good for business! Besides...the federation certainly has the most to gain by perpetuating ill will towards the Romulans and Klingons. And of course, it is well known that the Federation is ready and willing to use militaristic means to achieve it's objectives." Several heads were nodding in agreement.

"Jorfand, you don't know what you're talking about. The Federation rarely uses force unless every other option has been exhausted first."

"Perhaps Commander, but how do we know that you personally haven't launched a vendetta against the Romulans?" Jorfand suddenly looked malevolent, and self satisfied. By now, several people around the two men were gesturing for the rest of the audience to quiet down.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jorfand...why would I have a vendetta to fulfill with the Romulans?" A sinking feeling began to make itself known in the pit of Will Riker's stomach. He looked to Erik Pressman, who sat beside him.

"Are you going to help me out here, sir?" Pressman shook his head...

"You got yourself into this...I'll be right here if you get into trouble...You can handle this idiot, you don't need me." Riker frowned, and turned back to the man standing a short distance away.

"Come now, Commander, isn't it true that your own wife was held prisoner by the Romulans for several weeks, and barely survived?" Will's head snapped up, his eyes widened.

"You leave my personal life out of this, my wife has nothing to do with any of this." Will felt his anger building...he had to protect Deanna and their children at all costs.

"My sources tell me that she actually had the mind of a child for quite some time after her rescue, so it seems to me that any man who's loved one was damaged in such a way, would have plenty of reason to seek revenge."

"My personal life is not an issue here, Jorfand. I suggest that you leave it alone." Will spat the words through clenched teeth...and why would a Klingon and a Romulan agree to work for the Federation against their own people? How would that make sense?"

"Come come, Commander. You're not a babe in the woods...everyone has a price...pay them enough and a person might be willing to sell out his own mother. Besides, how do any of us know that these men are really Romulan or Klingon for that matter. they could be humans who have been surgically altered. We have no way of knowing. Why....you yourself could be someone other than who you profess to be. I realize that humans are different from Ferengi in many ways, but if my wife had been used by Romulans guards, I'd want to kill as many as possible. It IS convenient that your ship, the federation's flagship is heading the investiagtion." The Ferengi turned to the group of people who had turned to listen to this exchange. Will reached out and grabbed the back of the man's tunic and hauled him into the aisle, he held the collar tight against the struggling Ferengi's neck.

"Listen little man, what happened to my wife is a private matter. If you're concerned about my need for a vendetta, you should be concerned for yourself. A man could be hurt...or worse for less than this. He slammed a fist into the Ferengi's face, before Erik Pressman managed to pull him off of the Ferengi's body.

"Well done Will, you just threatened the man in front of about thirty witnesses." Will jerked his arm out of Pressman's grasp....

"With all due respect, sir, had you assisted me in defense of the federation, and my wife, I might have been able to manage the situation with a little more finesse. Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Of course Will...always."

"Sir, you haven't done anything to assist me thus far, so I hardly think that you're in a position to criticize me." Pressman barked a loud laugh,

"Perhaps not, Commander, perhaps not." Pressman seemed so much more relaxed for some reason. Will felt a budding tingle of suspicion in his chest. Something wasn't right, Erik Pressman had never been one to find humor in such a situation as this. The Erik Pressman he knew, would have taken the Ferengi on himself. Will decided then and there to watch his back, just as he and Captain Picard had discussed before he left. He turned his attention back to the discussion on the floor, glancing at his chrono. Damn! It was after six. He'd hoped that he'd get home early enough to have dinner with Deanna. Riker sighed...he'd have to be content to take her somewhere for a sundae, if such a thing existed on this planet.

Chapter 27

Deanna checked the time...18:30 hours...Will would probably be another hour or so. She sat up and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Tears slipped down as she sat trying to calm her breathing, and slow the rapid beating of her heart. She'd eaten earlier and decided to take a brief nap, before Will got back from the conference. Deanna wanted to be able to stay awake after 21:00...and lately that was difficult. So, after a light dinner, she'd thrown herself across the bed to nap. Sleep came easily and she slept for nearly an hour before the dream began...

~~~Blood smeared across her face and hands, spatters and streaks on her stomach, breasts and legs. Green Romulan blood mixing with the red of her own. Pain, heart stopping in it's intensity ripped through her, as she tried to rise from the floor...

"He's dead you Betazoid bitch...you stabbed him in the heart and he's dead. All he wanted was to have a little fun!" Deanna tried to sit up, but was shoved down again, her face inches from the vacant green gaze of the dead man who lay still and lifeless beside her. Then she saw the knife in her hand...the smell of blood and excrement. Her stomach rebelled, she screamed and vomited...She saw his face, twisted in rage...his face...sneering down at her...his face...as he reached his peak...his face...as the knife slipped into him...his face...in death."

That was the point at which Deanna bolted up from the bed...her chest heaving, perspiration running in rivulets down her face and chest. Tears wrenched free for several moments, as she looked around trying to get a bearing on where she was. It was getting dark...fast. The room was full of sinister looking shadows, paralyzing her. She held herself as the images of the dream slowly dissipated. The fear, she knew would last much longer. She needed Will, needed to hold onto something good, and beautiful. The ugliness and torture she'd survived beat at her consciousness, like the wings of a carrion bird against a window. Gods! She wanted this to end...she wanted to live a normal life, free of dreams and fear. Trying to control her breathing, her first thought was that Will might be picking up on her emotions. Deanna tried to shield him from them...but the fear was too great. And so, with her heart pounding in her chest, she sent...

~~~~~Imzadi ! Please, come home...I need you!

Will was in the midst of organizing his notes and logging them into the datapadd, when a sensation of unease filtered into his consciousness. A feather light brush insinuated it's way into his mind...followed by a shocking jolt of terror. Deanna ! Will turned to Pressman who'd risen fron his chair, and stood looking very strangely at him.

"What is it Will? You look as if you'd seen a ghost. Are you all right?" Will nodded, distracted by his effort to reach Deanna.

~~~~Deanna? Are you all right?

~~~~Imzadi ! Please come home...I need you!

Her tone of voice was terrified...and caused Will's heart to race. He turned to Pressman...

"I have to get home...my wife needs me. She's pregnant and something is wrong." He stood up, taking his padd and the attache case each delegate had been given shortly before the meeting had ended.

"Wait, I don't understand, how do you know she needs you?"

"Call it a very strong feeling. I can't explain, I have to get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow." Will all but bolted from the room. People moved out of his way as he wound his way through the aisle and out into the lobby of the building. Behind him, Pressman sought of the Ferengi that had plagued both he and Will for the last three hours. Finding him at the back of the room, Pressman headed for his location.

The bungalow was in darkness when Will arrived. Where was Deanna? He was sure that she'd called to him and that she was frightened. He walked into the room and felt for the panel that activated the lights. The room was illuminated and empty.

"Deanna?" he called out, "Are you here?" Will staggered as the flood of emotion from his wife flowed into his mind. She'd been shielding him, but no longer...she was in their bedroom, terrified. Will rushed to the small room and opened the door. Deanna was huddled in the dark, her back against the headboard of the bed. Her black eyes wide , her face pale with fear. She clutched a blanket to her chest...He could her her gasping, struggling to hold in her fear. Will didn't speak, Paxa had warned him that this may occur, as Deanna dealt with the impact of having total recall of her ordeal. He turned on the light,moved to the bed, barely reaching the edge before she hurled herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face against his shoulder.

"Easy Dee, take it easy. Shhhhh. It's all right, I'm here now. it's over. You're safe. Come on, now try to take a deep breath. It was just a dream." His heart ached at the pitiful sounds that she made. Tiny gasps and sobs of terror, as her body shook as though she was ill with a fever. Deanna focused on Will's calm strength and the feel of his solid body against hers. She tightened her hold on him, trying to mold herself into his embrace; pressing as close as she could get. Will was quiet, patient, allowing her to begin to relax. He knew what had happened, and that there was little he could do, except to be here for her, to hold her and try to make her feel secure. He ran his hand down her back, and back up again in long soothing stokes. His big hands stroked her hair and held her close. Gradually the sounds diminished and stopped, and Will felt the tautness of Deanna's muscles begin to relax...He pulled back and took her face in his hands...Her lovely face was ravaged by the emotions she'd relived. He looked into her eyes..

"You had a bad one, didn't you?" She nodded wordlessly. "Want to talk about it?" Deanna shook her head, "All right. Why don't we go into the other room and I'll fix us some tea?" Deanna looked around, "It's all right Dee. There's no one here but you and I come on take my hand." Deanna's small hand slipped into Will's larger one. It was still icy. He led her into the living room and sat her on the couch. He sat beside her again, pulling her into his lap, and enfolding her in his arms. They sat there for several minutes, while Deanna shuddered and trembled with the effects of her dream. Will just murmured soft words of comfort into her ears, as at last, she whispered ; telling him of her dream. When she'd finished, a deep shuddering breath released the last of the tension from her muscles. Will eased her to the couch.

"Better now?" She nodded.

"I'll be right back ok?"

"No! I'll come with you. I don't want to be alone, not yet." Deanna voice was low and husky...broken by gasping breaths. She looked at the dark cavern of the windows. "Can you ......please ...........close the .............draperies...I feel ...I don't know...just uncomfortable with them ...........open. Will smiled reassuringly and closed the drapes. They went into the kitchen and Deanna sat at the table while Will fixed tea for them both and replicated dinner for himself. He came over to Deanna and drew her close as she sat at the counter. He'd noticed her watching his every move.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little. I feel foolish, like a 5 yr. old., afraid of monsters under my bed. But, it was so....." Her eyes dropped. The replicator chirped, Will kissed her forehead, turned and retrieved his meal, bringing it to the table.

"Don't feel foolish, sweetheart. You went through a very traumatic experience, it's bound to have repercussions. Paxa warned you about this remember, this is why he didn't want you to travel alone."

"I know, Will. But, when is it all going to be really over? When will I be able to go to sleep and not feel frightened, worrying about a nightmare? I...I...can't get that face out of my mind...the feel of his hands and..."

"Dee, it's all right. It will just take time. Time is something we have plenty of. We can do this together..ok?" Deanna nodded slowly..

"I want to have a normal life again. I want to be with you and to enjoy this pregnancy. I want my life back!" Will took her hand...

"I know, my love. And we'll get it back. I promise. I love you." Deanna managed a small smile..."I love you too." Will wiped the tears from her face, Just think by this time next week we'll be back aboard the Enterprise and this will all be a memory. Deanna smiled through the remains of her tears...

"That's what keeps me going, Will. The knowledge that we're going home soon. I'll feel safe there...with you and all of our friends. And Beverly will be taking care of us." Deanna's hand caressed the curve of her abdomen. Will sighed, rubbing his brow, as he picked up his fork to eat. Deanna immediately forgot her own discomfort, and focused on Will.

"What is it? You seem very tense...was this afternoon's session difficult?" Will paused before opening his eyes. He didn't want to discuss the Ferengi's comments with her, knowing that it would cause her more upset.

"Dee, it was one of those days...one of the delegates made accusations against the federation, and I ended up defending our position. "

"I imagine that Captain Pressman had something to say about that. He's so defensive about things like that."

"Actually, he didn't say a word, just sat there letting the man insult everything that the Federation stands for. It was very strange." Deanna's eyes widened...

"You're not serious? He didn't say anything at all?" Will shook his head...

"Not a word. It was ridiculous." He sighed heavily once more and began to eat. Deanna stood up and went to him, standing behind his chair, she began to knead the muscles of his neck and shoulders. The strong fingers worked the knots of tension out of his muscles, as a feeling of lassitude stole over him. Deanna leaned down and kissed the side of his neck...

"How about a walk when you finish eating? I could use the exercise, and the fresh air would do us both good." Will reached up and caught her hand...

"Sounds good, let me finish up and we'll go. Go and get a sweater, it's cool tonight." Deannna kissed him again and went to the bedroom, flipping lights on as she went. Will's smile faded, knowing that his wife was still very fragile, maybe more so than before...he'd have to stay on his toes until they were back aboard the Enterprise. He took his now empty plate to the replicator and recycled it. Then he headed for the bedroom and got a sweater. Deanna was just leaving the bathroom and he took her hand.

"Let's go Mama, I need to work off that dinner." Deanna's laugh warmed him inside and out." They laced their fingers together and headed out the door, Will turned the lights off as they left each room.

Chapter 28

The air was chilly when Deanna and Will returned from their walk. They'd found a small cafe that served traditional "terran ice cream confections". Much to their surprise and delight, the ice cream was delicious. They'd shared a huge hot fudge sundae....and then Deanna ordered french fries, a large order and finished that as well. Will sat in openmouthed amazement as he watched her delicately wipe her mouth when she'd finished the last crispy potato. Deanna looked up, realizing that he was staring...

"What are you looking at?"

"You !"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! I have never seen you eat this way! First at lunch this afternoon, and then again now, it's amazing." He smiled at the blush that began to spread over Deanna's face. She smiled becomingly..

"That's because we haven't been together much since I got pregnant. Remember I told you that all I seem to do is eat and sleep? Now that the nausea is passing...it's like I have to make up for lost time. These babies are hungry all the time."

"Sweetheart, I've always enjoyed watching you do anything that makes you happy, and for now if eating is what does it, then so be it." Will caught her stifling a yawn...

"I'm getting tired Dee, how about you? You're up past your normal time aren't you?" He watched as she nodded, and as some of the color left her cheeks. Her eyes took on that "haunted" look once more.

"All right, we can go back if you want to. You need to get some sleep. What time is the conference beginning tomorrow?" Deanna had her hands in her lap...fingers laced together. She looked down at them, avoiding what she knew would be a probing stare from her husband. Will reached into her lap, his hand closing over both of hers.

"Not until 10:00, so we can sleep a little later. Dee, talk to me..." She smiled but shook her head.

"Let's walk, all right?" They'd left the cafe and walked slowly back to the bungalow. Deanna was silent on the way. Will didn't press. When they reached their door, he opened it turning the light on before allowing Deanna to precede him into the house. The comm unit was flashing, indicating a message had come in...Deanna continued through the living room and after putting the light on, walked into the bedroom. Will went to the comm panel and accessed the waiting message. Erik Pressman's face appeared...

"Will, there's been an incident. It's now...20:00 hours, and about twenty minutes ago Jorfand was found murdered in his room at the hotel. The authorities have been asking questions of all those delegates having dealings with him today. Several people mentioned your name...and they talked about Deanna. Naturally the conference has been postponed pending the outcome of this investigation. Get in touch asap...we need to talk. Pressman out." Will checked his chrono...It was 21:30. He stared numbly at the panel., trying to decide what to do first. Tabbing the unit, he saved the message and headed for the bedroom. Deanna was just stepping out of her clothes on her way to the shower.

"What was the message about?" Deanna turned from the closet, clad only in her bra and panties, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Will didn't look directly at her, just smiled and handed her the robe from the bed beside him.

"Erik wanted to talk about the conference and discuss strategy. I don't want to talk about that right now...I want to talk about why you seemed so upset when I suggested we come back." Deanna stood quietly beside the bed, her robe clutched to her breasts. She looked down into his eyes....

"I'm afraid to go to sleep." she whispered simply. Deanna's shoulders drooped and her cheeks reddened. "I know that sounds silly coming from a grown woman, but it's the truth." Will pulled her close, and took the robe from her hands. Goosebumps covered her body, as he held the robe open for her to slip into. Deanna shuddered with a chill, turned and slipped her arms into it's sleeves. Will turned her again and tied the belt at he waist. Will felt a rush of love when he saw the rounding curve of her belly accented by the belt tied just above it. He leaned into her and lay his head on her abdomen.

"It's not silly, Dee. But I'll be right beside you, and I'll hold you close. Together we'll get through this...all right?" Deanna looked down at the top of his head, where it lay pressed against her. She ran her hands through his hair, hugging him close...

"Thank you for being patient with me. I'm trying to overcome this, but I'm going to need lots of help. And.." her voice trailed off. Will looked up without lifting his head from her stomach.

"What is it?"

"The babies are moving...right now, I can feel them moving." Her eyes were shining, a gentle smile slowly broke over her face. Will smiled back and lay his cheek against her. They stayed that way for several minutes, quietly enjoying the intimacy of the moment. The doorbell startled both of them out of their reverie. Will stood up and kissed Deanna's cheek.

"Go take a shower, I'll see who this is, and then we'll get some sleep." He strode out into the living room and crossed to the door. He tabbed the release and the doors slid aside to reveal Erik Pressman, and three Astraxian police officials. Their dark gray uniforms giving them an air of intimidating authority. The tall shining black boots, silver buttons and badge, and the ominous looking phaser on their hips made a very imposing impression. The tallest of the three officials appeared to be the ranking officer, he had gold braid encircling one shoulder, which attached to a clasp on the crest of the shoulder. The four men stood appraising one another for a moment. Will cleared his throat,

"Gentlemen, please come in." He turned to allow them in, to find that Deanna had slipped into a sweatsuit and was standing beside the couch. He met her eyes...

~~~~It's all right, Deanna. I was going to tell you when we got into bed.

~~~~Will? What's going on?

Pressman cleared his throat, as one of the officer with the braid began to speak.

"Commander William T. Riker, of the U.S.S. Enterprise?" The man's voice was low and very serious. Will straightened and moved to Deanna's side, taking her hand in his.

"Yes Officer, I'm Commander Riker, how can I be of help?"

"I am MajorTimos Petrom, of the Andelux City Guard. Commander, we have a warrant for your arrest, for the murder of Daimon Jorfand of the Ferengi Alliance." Deanna 's shocked gasp filled the air, she reached out and grabbed Will's arm. "Murdered ! Excuse me Officer, but what does this have to do with my husband?" Her voice was low, and shocked.

"Deanna it's all right." He turned back to the officer in charge. " You're arresting me!?" He could feel waves of anxiety coming from his wife, though outwardly she looked calm and composed. Riker covered his wife's hand and drew her close beside him with the other arm. "On what grounds? I've been with my wife all evening, Officer. I haven't seen the man since the conference ended at 5:45."

"Commander, please don't say anything more, until you've had a chance to seek council. Now if you would please come with me, we can go to the central office and get this matter cleared up." Will could feel Deanna trembling beside him...

~~~~Will? I don't understand. What is this all about? What happened this afternoon?

~~~~I'll explain when we get some privacy.

"Let's go Commander. Ma'am, you can meet us at the central office. You'll be able to see your husband after he's processed." Deanna turned shocked eyes on the officer...

"I want to go with him now. Please. I have no way of getting there otherwise." Erik Pressman turned to her...

"You can ride with me Mrs. Riker. We'll follow the officer's car and I'll wait with you while Will is processed." Deanna looked from Will to the officer to Pressman. Will knew that she was on the verge of panic, and he desperately wanted to reassure her.

"Officer Petrom, my wife is understandably upset, she's recently been through a very traumatic experience. Could I have a few moments with her in private, before we go?" Petrom looked at the petite woman who stood beside Riker. her eyes were wide in her pale face. She was trembling....

"All right I can give you ten minutes, no more. We'll wait outside." He looked to the other officers and Pressman.

"Gentleman, let's give them some privacy." The four men left the bungalow to wait in the cool night air. As soon as the door closed behind them, Will turned to Deanna...

"Deanna, it will be all right...I've done nothing wrong. I have no idea what happened to that Ferengi." Her hands were icy cold, and fear was clearly evident on her face She was in no condition to handle this kind of stress, not now. What would happen if he was held overnight?

"Why are they arresting you, why do they want to question you? This is ridiculous, you could never murder anyone. You should contact the Enterprise. The captain can help." Will smiled down into her eanrest face.

"I fully intend to once I get to their central office." He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently...then held her close. Deanna took a deep breath as her fear rose up in full force.

"Will they let you come back with me later?" She didn't look up, just tighened her arms around his waist. Will's heart rate accelerated slightly, something Deanna didn't miss. "You won't have to stay will you?"

"Deanna, I'll be honest. I don't know, but it is possible that I'll be held." He felt the sharp jolt of fear that flashed through her, and though he couldn't see her...he knew that she was holding back tears. "I know that you're frightened, Dee, and I'll do my best to get them to release me tonight. All right?" Deanna swallowed hard,

"Yes...all right." Will pulled her back from him...

"Deanna you need to know, I had a disagreement with that Ferengi this afternoon. He was accusing the federation of setting up these border attacks." Deanna looked confused. Will paused..."He also accused me of having a personal vendetta against the Romulans, because of...he said..."

"Because of me...he knew about me didn't he?" Deanna turned away as tears fell. "This is happening because you defended me isn't it?" Will took her shoulders in hand...

"Of course I did. I'll always protect you. But, it doesn't matter Deanna. He was a dirty minded, arrogant, loud mouth. All I did was hit him...and tell him that men have been hurt....or worse for talking the way he did." Deanna sighed...

"Oh Will, I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't been.."

"Deanna, that's enough of that talk. None of this is your fault...Now, let's get going and get this over with. You can ride with Erik. I'll see you when we get there.

"Will?"

"What sweetheart?" Deanna wrapped her arms around herself...

"Please...just...hold me...for a few minutes more?" Will enfolded her into his embrace and held her tightly. he kissed the top of her head, feeling her anguish, as he heard her quiet sobbing. A soft knock on the door, indicated that it was time for them to go. Petrom opened the door, and paused as he observed the scene before him. Pressman had explained what had happened to the Commander's wife. Seeing the petite Betazoid so distraught, and knowing what she gone through, touched a chord in him. She was pregnant too, with twins! Petrom, a gentle, kind man paused. Somehow, something didn't seem right about this case. The Commander was far too forthright, and his record was impeccable. He didn't seem to be the type to commit cold blooded murder...but then ...anything was possible. He cleared his throat. Riker looked up...his arms still embracing his wife. Petrom gestured,

"We have to go now, Commander. Your wife can ride with you." Riker smiled gratefully. "I've cleared it with my CO. But first I have to put these on." Riker's smile faded slightly as the officer held up security bands. "It's procedure Commander." Will nodded, "I understand." Deanna had managed to compose herself somewhat, and had stepped from Riker's embrace. Her delicate features were ravaged by tears and other emotions that she tried valiantly to hide. Petrom knew that above all, control was important to most Betazoids. Hell! He had several Betazoids in his own family. There was something about this woman that made him what to comfort her. He'd already decided to do whatever he could to settle this matter and get her husband back to her as soon as possible. He snapped the band into place on Riker's wrists, and gesturing for his wife to precede them walked to the door.

"Dee, you need shoes.." Deanna looked down, only just realizing that she was barefoot.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll only be a moment." She walked quickly into the bedroom, to emerge a few moments later with her feet encased in thick socks and running shoes.

"I'm ready officer." Deanna moved to stand beside Will, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow. He responded by bringing his elbow in to his side, squeezing her hand against his side. She looked up and managed a weak smile.

~~~~Try no to worry Dee, this shouldn't take long. You're my alibi remember? I'll be able to contact the Enterprise before too long, and this will all be a bad memory.

~~~~I know...

~~~~Are you ok?

~~~~Yes...don't worry about me.

~~~~I love you.

~~~~I know, I love you too.

The three officers, and Will and Deanna climbed into the security transport. Erik Pressman followed in his own vehicle. Once inside, he checked his chrono...20:30 p.m. He hoped that this didn't take long...he had a meeting with some rather important indviduals at midnight. Riker would be in a hell of a mess by then. Too bad he had a wife...Pressman hadn't counted on that possibility. She'd have a long lonely life ahead of her...raising her child alone. He shook his head, There was too much at stake to allow sentimentality to interfere. This little Ferengi had been an unforeseen complication, one that he could ill afford. When the man had started in on Riker at the conference...Pressman knew that something had to be done...The man could cause serious problems if the focus of the investigation turned personal. He also had to deal with that damned fool Romulan. No one was supposed to die! The man's personal desires were beginning to affect his ability to function as a member of the team, as it were. L'Hartok had been right when he said the Romulan would become a liability. Pressman knew that he'd have to deal with the man later. Sadie would have gotten the men together by now, and no doubt was keeping them happy. She had been intrumental in keeping things on track, especially since this handy little conference popped up. The fact that Will Riker ended up here was an added bonus. Pressman smiled...At long last, he'd have his revenge on the man who'd caused his court martial, the end of his marriage, and his addiction. Up ahead, the security transport had slowed and pulled into the parking area before a group of low , white buildings. They'd arrived at the Andelux City Security Office. Pressman pulled into a slot beside the officer's vehicle and stepped out.

Chapter 29

"Arrested ?! What are the charges?" Captain Jean Luc Picard sat at the desk in his ready room, aboard the Enterprise, in a state of confusion. He'd just been informed that his First Officer had been arrested on Astrax. Erik Pressman's face stared back at him from the viewscreen.

"Yes, Jean Luc. Will has been arrested for the murder of a Ferengi delegate." Pressman sat back and watched the play of emotion on the older man's face. Picard sat hunched towards the screen...

"Erik, you know that this is ridiculous...Will Riker murder anyone?? Preposterous! He has too much going right in his life. He is an honorable man, there's not a chance that he'd do something like this. He's a married man, with two children on the way...The Will Riker I know wouldn't jeopardize that for any reason. Has anyone notified his wife yet? She'll be frantic." Pressman nodded...

"In fact Captain, Mrs. Riker is here, she joined Commander Riker a couple of days ago. She's waiting to see him now. I took the liberty of contacting you myself, knowing that Will would want you to know as soon as possible. He's in processing right now."

"How is Deanna holding up? This can't be easy for her."

"She's doing well, considering the stress of the last few hours."

"I would like to speak with her, is she nearby...can you transfer this transmission? Oh! And Erik? Thank you for contacting me...the Enterprise will be in your sector in two days. I appreciate your thinking to contact me, and I'm sure that Will and Deanna will be as well."

"Mrs. Riker is in the waiting room down the hall, I don't recall if there's a terminal there. Let me go down there and check...If there is I'll transfer this transmission to her location. If not I'll bring her here. I'll be a few moments..." Picard nodded, and Erik tabbed the hold button on the terminal before him. He stood then and smiled down at the blank screen...things were going better than ever. Alot could happen in two days...now to go and comfort Riker's wife!

Deanna Riker sat in the sterile waiting room, where the officers that had accompanied she and Will to this place, had left her over an hour before. The couches were stiff and uncomfortable, her head ached and she was in dire need of a restroom. But so far not a soul had appeared to see if she was still there or if she needed anything.

~~~~Imzadi, what is going on...are you all right?

~~~~I'm fine Dee, I've been waiting for a local council to arrive...no one will take a statement until I have legal representation. Are you all right?

~~~~Yes....I'm ok.

~~~~Dee, what is it? You sound strange, are you sure that you're all right? Deanna knew that she wouldn't be able to lie to him. His anxiety for her would heighten his perceptions and make things more difficult for him.

~~~~I have a headache, and I need to use the restroom. So far I haven't seen anyone, not even Erik. But really I'm fine, don't worry about me.

~~~~The council is here, I'll see if I can get someone over there...I love you.

~~~~I love you too.

Deanna started as the door opened and Erik Pressman entered the waiting area. He smiled gently at her...

"Mrs. Riker, I took the liberty of contacting the Enterprise, and informed them of what's happened. I thought that it would be best to get them here asap. "

"Thank you Captain, Will and I appreciate everything you're doing to help."

"It's no problem, do you need anything? There's a cafeteria and a restroom just around the corner. Captain Picard would like to speak with you, I have him on the terminal in the room down the hall." Deanna smiled gratefully at the man before her. She stood up and crossed to the door.

"Please tell the Captain that I'll be right with him. I'll just go and freshen up, I won't be long." With that she opened the door, looking back at Pressman a questioning look crossing her features. He smiled...

"To the right, down to the end and then left. The Captain is on the terminal in room 8, just three doors down, back this way." He pointed to the left, "I'm going to be leaving, I have to get some rest...tomorrow is bound to be hectic. Will you be all right here?" At Deanna's nod, he smiled and turned to leave. Deanna headed for the restroom.

The legal council sent by the Martosian officials was tall, pasty faced and carried himself with an air if boredom. Will was dismayed when the man came in, sat at the table, neatly arranged a datapadd and recorder, poured a glass of iced water and folded his hands. He did all of this without so much as a glance at Will, or a single word! What kind of lawyer was he, that he didn't even introduce himself? Will felt his flagging spirits fall even further. He was about to speak, but decided instead to wait and see what this man had to say. His eyes narrowed as he studied the man before him. Thinking of Deanna, he sat down and folded his hands, trying to relax and focus his attention on the story he was about to tell. The room was quiet except for the beeping of the keys on the datapadd that had his council's full attention.

Liam Parsef was a full blooded Astraxian, who had a keen legal mind, and an excellent feel for people. He could almost tell that this tall, powerful man had done nothing wrong. He'd also seen the evidence and read most of the depositions that had been recorded. Most of it was circumstantial evidence...except for one piece of evidence that he wouldn't reveal the existence of. If Riker mentioned it..he'd know that the man was innocent, a killer wouldn't bring up something that could incriminate him. He cleared his throat and stood up, he was as tall as Riker and as powerfully built, his complexion came as a result of long hours indoors., not from any weakness.

"Commander Riker, I am Liam Parsef, your legal council until a member of the federation council arrives. I will Process you and take a statement, after which the Officer who brought you here will return to question, you regarding that statement. Do you have any questions before we begin?" Will extended his hands...

"Can you remove these? They're not too comfortable." Parsef frowned..."These should have been removed immediately..I apologize Commander." He tabbed a code into the back of the band of metal that connected the two bands, and the circular cuffs sprang open. Parsef took them and deposited them in a bin beside the door.

"Oh, and could you have someone check on my wife? She's very upset, and I want to be sure that she is well." Will met the man's eyes directly without guile. Parsef was further reassured.

"Of course Commander. But first allow me to inform you that you are under no obligation to talk to me, you may wait until Federation council arrives. However should you decide to waive this right, your statement can and will be used against you in a tribunal under Martosian law. Do you understand these rights as I have described them?" Riker nodded.

"Do you wish to wait for federation representation?" Riker shook his head,

"No Mr. Parsef, I'll give you my statement and answer any questions that the officer in charge may have., I have nothing to hide." Parsef nodded...

"As you wish, now I'll see what I can do for your wife." The man stood up and left the room, reappearing after only a few moments.

"Mrs. Riker has been given a light meal and access to restroom facilities. She is at present speaking with Captain Picard of the Enterprise. Shall we begin?" Will exhaled a sigh of relief, Deanna was being cared for, and was talking to the captain. He closed his eyes, and rubbed them...it was going to be a long night.

Deanna returned from the ladies room, and continued back down the hallway, to find Room 8. Finding it, she pushed the door release and stepped back as the doors parted. The room was comfortably appointed with cushioned chairs, a couch, and a desk in the corner. The desk held a computer terminal with a blank screen. Only the small flashing icon at the bottom of the screen gave any indication that a transmission was being held. Beside the monitor was a steaming cup of tea and some sort of biscuit, or muffin. The smell of the two made Deanna's stomach growl in anticipation. She walked towards the desk. As she did so...the thought of what she was here for flooded her mind. Her control slipped and the fear she'd managed away came back in full force. She hadn't seen or spoken to Captain Picard for months; not since she'd left the ship. To face him now...when things were so confused, when her emotions were so close to the surface...would be difficult. She closed her eyes and centered. As she did so, a strong fluttering sensation flashed through her abdomen, her babies...their babies...making their presence known. Deanna placed a tender hand on her belly, and took a deep breath, reaching for the terminal, she tabbed the icon. Jean Luc Picard's face filled the screen before her.

"Hello Counselor! How are you?" Picard's face was wreathed in a broad smile, his pleasure at seeing her obvious. He didn't get right into the matter at hand, deciding to let her determine the course of the conversation. "How are you feeling? You look wonderful."

Deanna felt her throat constrict, emotion roared to the surface, and an ache begin to blossom in her chest. She swallowed hard past the lump in her throat, and reaching up, began "plexing"; an ancient Betazoid technique used for relaxation. The technique was simple, two fingers tapped gently and rhythmically against the carotid artery released endorphins into the bloodstream, which relaxed the body and soothed anxiety. Picard didn't miss the subtle technique and recognized it for what it was...a stress reliever. His friend and counselor was in pain and trying to hide it.

"I'm...all right, Captain. The twins and I are doing well, and I have a clean bill of health from Paxa. My full memory has returned." She hesitated..."I'm anxious to get back to the ship, and to see everyone." Picard stiffened at the mention of her memory having returned. Having been held prisoner by both the Cardassians and the Borg, he had a clear understanding of what that meant, what she must have gone through, was still going through. And now to have Will in custody...she'd be dealing with all of the stress and emotional upheaval on her own....alone. Picard wondered to himself how she could possibly be strong enough.

In a voice that was both gentle and strong, Picard voiced his concern for the two people he considered his closest friends. "We're anxious for both of you to return, Deanna. How are you and Will holding up?" The smooth, calm tone of his voice, hit Deanna hard...her throat closed, and tears filled her eyes. She struggled to manage them away, not wanting to cause the captain any discomfort. Picard turned from the screen allowing her a moment of privacy. Deanna again took a deep breath... and tried to speak.

"I....we....I don't honestly know Captain...they haven't let...me see Will since we arrived. I don't know what is going on. It's been over two hours and no one is telling me anything. Because of the babies, I can't read Will's emotions. It's very stressful, for both of us, as you can imagine." Picard nodded...

"I have a call in to the Commandant of the security force and the Enterprise is on her way, Deanna. I'll be beaming down once we're in transporter range, which will be in about two days. The ship will continue on with Data in charge, to patrol the border. Can you manage on your own until then?" Deanna took a deep breath...and smiled...but the smile never reached her eyes...

"Don't worry about me sir, I'll be just fine. Will is going to be relieved to know that you're on your way. Hurry Captain, there's something peculiar about this whole situation, I can feel it." Deanna went on to explain exactly what had happened over the last two days since her arrival. She left nothing out...telling him about her difficulties with recovering her full memory. She didn't give him details of the dream, just told him of it's effect on herself, and on Will. Deanna mentioned Erik Pressman's peculiar behavior, and the events that led to Will's arrest. When she'd finished, Picard drew a deep breath. He knew what it was costing Deanna to maintain her self control. That kind of pressure couldn't be good for her or the babies right now...He'd have to find out what information he could for her.

"Deanna, stay by this terminal if possible, I'll contact you with any information that I can get hold of. In the meantime, Counselor, Try to get some rest. Think of yourself and the babies...Will is going to be fine. This is all a mistake, I'm sure of it." Picrad watched as her eyes filled again. The tears once again threatened but didn't fall.

"I'll try Captain. Thank you for coming to our assistance so quickly. I'll be waiting to hear from you. Riker out." Deanna sighed and stared at her hands, which were clenched in her lap. Teardrops landed on the whiteness of her knuckles. She made no sound, just sat trembling, wondering what was happening with Will, and when she'd be allowed to see him. The couch in the room was large and comfortable, Deanna lay down on it, trying to relax. She closed her eyes, intending to rest them...and fell asleep.   
  


"So Commander, you and the Ferengi, Jorfand were having a rather heated debate about who was to blame for the attacks on the border of the neutral zone...is that correct?" Parsef leaned closer to the table, as he asked his question. Will nodded,

"That's correct."

"Then...." He paused.

"Then he began making pointed references to my wife, Deanna. He had found out about her imprisonment by the Romulans, and accused me of using that as an excuse for a vendetta against the Romulans. he suggested that by arranging thses attacks to cast aspersions on the Romulans...a war would break out and thousands of Romulans would die...which, according to him, is what I intended all along." Will paused. "Mr. Parsef, would you please check on my wife. She's pregnant, and trying to recover from all that has happened to her in recent months. I'm certain that she's worried and frightened half out of her mind... " Parsef nodded...

"All in good time, Commander. Now, why did it take you from a little after 18:00 hours until nearly 19:00hrs. to complete what is only a fifteen minute walk? Where were you during those 40+ minutes?" Liam Parsef held his breath...this was it. Riker would either mention that evidence or he wouldn't...but either way, this is when it would happen. he felt an adrenaline rush that made him shiver. Will turned away from the counselor...and sighed...

"I was in a hurry to get out of the conference hall and get back to my wife...She needed me...I knew it and all I could think of was getting home. Anyway, as I left the hall, I was carrying several datapadds, my attache and my notes from the days sessions. In my haste I ran into a woman just coming out of an adjoining conference room. We collided and dropped everything we both carried. I stopped to gather everything up." Liam's shoulders drooped...How could he have been wrong? This man seemed to be incapable of lying yet he hadn't mentioned it.

"And this accounts for the 30 minute discrepancy?" Liam's expression was inscrutable. Will's eyes narrowed...

"Is this where you ask if anyone saw this happen? Because of it is...then I'll tell you. No no one saw us because the conference was still in session. I didn't kill the man." Liam began to gather his things...feeling a let down that encompassed his thoughts. He began to close the lid on his attache case, and prepared to leave.

"Commander I'll see what I can do about getting your wife in to see you...but it may not be until tomorrow morning." Will took a step towards the man...

"Wait! Please let me see her tonight. I know it's late but I need to be sure that she's all right. Oh! and Liam?" The laywer pauseed halfway out the door.

"Yes Commander..."

"I don't know if this has any bearing on the case...but I took about fifteen minutes looking for something, after I left the conference center...I lost my identification chip. You know...the ones they give you when you register for the conference? Well I don't know if I lost it when I grabbed the Ferengi, or if it got mixed in with that woman's things, but at any rate mine is missing. I'd forgotten that, until just now." Liam nodded...

"Thank you for your forthrightness...Commander. Is there anything else?" At Will's negative response, Parsef nodded, and snapped his attache case closed.

"Commander, I'll take you to your wife, as soon as I get permission from the commandant. Wait here." Will felt a rush of emotion...of gratitude for the man...at the same time as a spear of fear blazed it's way into his thoughts...

"Damn!" It was Deanna, and she was terrified! "Where was she?" She must have fallen asleep. Will paced as he waited for Parsef to return...the waves of fear built...echoes of emotions from his wife filled his mind. The door to the room opened and Parsef motioned for him to follow. Will stepped into the hallway with his lawyer, and headed down the hall towards the waiting rooms. As they rounded the first corner, a woman's high pitched scream rent the air. Will's head snapped up. As another scream rang out, people began to come out into the hall, looking for the source of the agonized screams.

"Liam that's my wife, that's Deanna! Where is she?" Both men headed for the next room. Will opened the door, to find Deanna thrashing on the couch , caught in the throes of a nightmare. She screamed his name....

"Will! Oh god.........Willlllll! Help me!!!" Parsef peered around Riker's shoulder as he strode over to the couch and knelt beside it. He murmured to the diminutive figure on the couch, not touching her. The woman's eyes were wide open and glazed with panic. As the two men watched, she bolted upright, and looked around, licking her lips, gasping, panting. Will slowly reached out and gently touched her cheek. "Imzadi, Deanna, it's ok. I'm here. You're safe now. Wake up, come on, wake up." Deanna's struggles stopped , abruptly as she awakened. She turned and looked directly at him...reaching out, grasping both of his shoulders...Her hands moved across his chest as if testing to see that he was real. Liam watched as Riker remained completely still, quietly murmuring to his wife.

"It's me, Dee. Will. I'm really here.

"Will?" She whispered.

"Yes, it's me, Will. it's ok no...you're awake and it's ok."

"I...fell...asleep? Fear...running...I..."

"Shhhhhh, sweetheart, it's over now."

Deanna reached out and rested her head against Will's shoulder. Will tenderly drew her into his arms, stroking her hair and back, murmuring softly. Liam backed up a step and closed the door, just as her sobs broke free.

Will Riker held the trembling form of his wife as she sobbed out the fears and pain of yet another nightmare. He knew that she would draw more comfort from his quiet reassurance, than from any words he might offer. The storm of weeping slowly receded into soft sighs and roughened breathing. He raised Deanna's face, and looked deep into her tear filled eyes.

"I love you sweetheart, and this will all be over soon. Just relax if you can. I'll be right here, ok?" Deanna nodded wordlessly, drew a shuddering breath, and lay her head against his chest. A soft knock on the door admitted Liam Parsef. He held up a hand as Will looked to rise from the couch.

"No need, Commander, but I think you need to tell me just what is going on here. If I'm to defend you in this case, I need to know everything that could possibly affect the outcome of a tribunal." Will sighed heavily and nodded. Liam was right, he would need to know about Deanna imprisonment and it's effect on her, on Will and in affect it's bearing on his case.

"Liam, give us a few minutes, and I'll tell you what you want to know." Liam nodded...

"I'll order some food and beverages for us. Take a few moments to compose yourselves." He smiled slightly..."Commander, if I may ask a personal question?" He waited for Will's response before phrasing his question. Will nodded, while continuing to hold his wife close to his chest, allowing her to draw from his calm center, and his strength.

"You and Mrs. Riker seem to be very close, even for husband and wife. You seem "linked" somehow...Are you by any chance "imzadi"? You don't have to answer. I realize that this is a very personal and private matter, but it does explain your response to herdifficulties since her return." Will looked down into Deanna's face,

~~~~Dee, we don't have to divulge anything to him. He did say we needn't answer.

~~~~No, it will help him to defend you. Tell him what he needs to know.

Liam smiled to himself, knowing that they were communicating...probably telepathically. It was true then, this man was the human who was able to complete an imzadi link, and with a woman who was in fact only half betazoid. Amazing. Will Riker wasn't aware of the stir that he had caused when his record was opened for this investigation. Astrax was a sister world to betazed, and the imzadi bond, while specific to that world, was well known and respected by Astraxians, planet wide. His ability to bond successfully with Deanna was something of a legend among the Astraxian and Betazoid people. They were not necessarily known by name, but rather by reputation. He would do his best to make this special couple comfortable during this investigation.

"Liam, Deanna and I are bonded as imzadi. We are able to sense one another's emotions, and have limited telepathic ability with one another. Deanna is half human, therefore she is an empath, but her empathic sense is muted right now, due to the fact that she is pregnant, with twins. She is very fragile emotionally, as well. You see she was kidnapped and held captive in a Romulan prison camp on Eos 3, for over six weeks. She has only recently recovered her full memory of the ordeal. We were married less than a week ago, although we have been close friends for several years." Deanna had remained quiet throughout Will's simple explanation of what was actually a very complex relationship. She smiled slightly as he continued to stroke her back, toying with the ends of her hair. Liam Parsef nodded solemnly...

"I understand, Commander, and I will try my best to make your wife as comfortable as is possible while she is here. However, I do have to insist that you avoid telepathic communication, until this matter is resolved. I will inform the lead guard and a telepeth will be assigned to monitor you. Any telepathy beyond this point will be considered obstruction of justice and be suspect." At their dismayed expressions, Liam nodded. "I know that this will be difficult, and will place additional strain upon you, Mrs. Riker, but I have to insist. Now, try to eat and drink something. I can only give you 20 minutes together, and then I have to take you, Commander to a holding cell downstairs. I will arrange for one of our female security operatives to return with you to your bungalow, Mrs. Riker. She will stay the night with you, and bring you here for visitor's hour tomorrow. Is this acceptable?" Deanna nodded slowly, though she wanted to refuse. She wanted Will to come home with her. Will picked up the thought.

"I'll be home with you soon Deanna. Try not to worry." Her response was to nod silently. Liam stood up and turned to leave,

"I'll be back in 20 minutes." An officer with a tray of food stood just outside the door. Liam took the tray, set it on the low table in front of the couch and left the room.

Chapter 30

Erik Pressman walked into "Sadie's" with a light step. He paused in the entry and used his hypospray, closing his eyes was the familiar tingle sped through his body. His head swam for just a few seconds, then cleared. A drink is what he needed right now. A drink and ten minutes to talk with that bastard Romulan, Bastrok. The Klingon, L'Ornak...or was it L'Hartok would no doubt have received his summons and would be here as well. Sadie had promised to keep them both happy, and Pressman was confident that the hostess would "give her all" and do just that. He strode through the arched entrance into the main room of the bar and felt a rush of euphoria. His headache was gone, replaced by a heightened sense of his skin, that was almost erotic in nature. The barman waved as he approached the rail.

"The usual sir?" Pressman nodded, watching as the blue skinned Bolian mixed his drink. It was a throat scalding combination of Romulan detarsax, a sort of brandy, Aldebran whiskey, and Astraxsian outros...similar to Terran annisette. The mixture was served aver ice, and sipped slowly. Pressman though, always took the first swallow as a "shot", racing to swallow the fiery brew. He accepted the glass from the barman and took a large swallow. That done he paused to allow the heat of the drink to flow out inot his body...now...down to business.

Pressman caught the eye of one of the "bouncers' and nodded. The man nodded in return and headed for the ornate staircase at the rear of the room. Several minutes later, after he had been led to a secluded booth, Pressman was joined by two men. Bastrok, the Romulan, and their partner in the border attacks, the Klingon, L'Hartok. The two newcomers looked calm and very relaxed. They had the smell of sweat and sex about them...no doubt they had been well entertained, since their arrival. They both ordered a drink and sat in silence across from Pressman until the waiter had left after bringing the beverages to the table.

"So, Bastrok, what have you to say for yourself?" Pressman looked levelly at the Romulan man.

"I have nothing to say. I succeeded in acquiring the largest shipment of medical and agricultural supplies that we have ever scored, not to mention the cache of hand weapons and biomemetic gels. What is there TO say?" His smile was a mockery of sincerity. L'Hartok smiled as well, fully expecting the federation man to kill the Romulan bastard where he sat. Pressman leaned forward and leaned on his elbows...

"You are finished with this project Bastrok. Here is your payment, plus a bonus. Pack your bags and get them off of my ship. I said no loss of life...what part of that did you misundertsand?" Pressman handed the man a bag that hit the table with a thud. "As agreed, your payment is in gold. 50, 000 units of gold latinum pellets. I added as a bonus, one hundred vials of diavraxin." He handed the man a long slender box. The Romulan sat straighter in his chair at the mention of what was one of the most powerful sex enhancers known to exist. It was very expensive and very rare. He opened the box to display the two rows of glass vials, each a half an inch long, and the circumference of a drinking straw. There was enough of the pale blue liqiuid in each vial for four doses. There wasn't a species of humanoid in the galaxy that was unaware of it's legendary qualities...he was more than satified.

"You should know Captain, that I have taken the liberty of encoding a datadisk with the details of our actions over the last several weeks. Names, dates, events, including all ships involved, and their registry's. Should anything happen to me...the disks will be distributed to the Federation Council, the Klingon homeworld and the Interplanetary Security council. You both will be ruined if not executed for treason. Your families will bear the brunt of your shame as well. Now gentleman, I will take my leave of you." He rose to his feet, anxious to return to his ship, and then on to his new quarters just outside the city. He walked away from the table, and on out of the bar, already making plans. Pressman and L'Hartok wouldn't harm him. He felt confident of that, beside he had a contingency plan if they tried to kill him...Bastrok had hired two men to follow his "partners", with orders to shoot to kill if either one made an attempt on his life. Time enough to worry about those two. Tomorrow he would try to get a look at this Riker's wife...could this be the one he sought?

When the Romulan had gone, L"Hartok sneered at Pressman,

"How could you let him walk out of here? You should have killed him where he sat!"

"To what end? He would destroy us and our families. It isn't worth the risk. He'll disappear for awhile, and then make some feeble attempt to blackmail us...we'll find a way to take care of him then. But for now...I've bought his silence. You should return to the ship and continue to monitor the situation in the Ardelus sector. The situation here is under control. Pressman went on to explain what had happened earlier the day before. He smiled at the thought of Riker taking the blame for the Ferengi's murder. Perhaps in the future he'd be able to step in and comfort the grieving wife. Pressman felt lucky, as he walked up the stairs, headed for Sadie's room. His plans were coming to fruition quite nicely...now all he had to do was figure out who had killed the Ferengi.

Bastrok, left the bar and headed for the rooming house where he'd taken a room. Tomorrow he'd go into the city and try to find out where this Federation Officer was staying.

Three days later...........

Deanna awoke in a cold sweat. She was cold, nauseous, and alone...again. It had been three days since she'd been allowed to see her husband. Three days of battling the fear, and panic of her dreams. The police woman who was staying with her was very nice, she'd been cooking, and helping out around the bungalow. But she hadn't been able to get the Security Office to let her see Will. Something about his processing...a screw up somewhere...evidence lost...It didn't make much sense to her. They were monitoring their telepathy too, so she couldn't even talk to him. A very real sense of depression and panic was settling over her. The events of the last eight....was it.... months were catching up with her. She'd been through too much to go through this now. It wasn't right, or just, that at a time in their lives that should have been the happiest for them, everything was wrong. Captain Picard had been delayed as well, he would be able to get this all straightened out...Lord knows she hadn't been able to do anything. Deanna looked at the chrono beside her bed...0300:00 hours, and pitch black outside her window. She'd forgotten to close the drapes again. Slipping from the bed, Deanna heard the rumble of thunder rolling through the sky outside. She reached up to draw the drapes when a bolt of lightning ripped the sky....In The surrealistic brightness of the electrical discharge...a face was illuminated just outside her window....Deanna screamed hysterically , as she recognized the face of the Romulan guard she had stabbed! He was outside!!! His face appeared and disappeared in a heartbeat...but Deanna didn't look twice, she fell to the floor in a faint...never hearing the sound of running feet or the pounding of fists on her door.

"Deanna?? Please wake up! Please! " The voice came to her as though in a dream. Who? Where? As she came to consciousness again, the image of the face outside the window returned, and Deanna sat up, with a cry.

"No! He's here! " The police woman...Corinne Matser, held her shoulders.

"Who?! Who's here? What are you talking about...It's just you and I here...We're alone!" Deanna shook her head, grabbing the officers hands in her own.

"No......he's here...outside...I saw him. He's come back for me!"

Corinne helped her from the floor and guided her to the bed. She looked carefully at Deanna's face...she was clearly terrified, and convinced that she'd seen something. Corinne knew some of what Mrs. Riker had gone through, was going through, and felt sorry for her.

"Look Deanna, I was wide awake, reading, and I didn't hear anything. Are you sure that you were awake?"

"Of course, I was awake. I'd just awakened from a nightmare and realised..." Deanna's voice trailed off as she realized what she'd said. Corinne saw the droop of her shoulders and the pain in her eyes.

"I saw him, Corinne! It was real! He was there." The great dark eyes filled with tears.

"Would it make you feel safer if I had a couple of my buddies from the office come down and take a look around the house? It wouldn't hurt to check things out, and then you can get some rest. Okay?" Deanna nodded gratefully, and reached for her robe. Corinne smiled, "I'll make some tea while we wait for them to get here. Deanna wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, and watched as the young officer turned to leave the room. As she reached the door, Deanna whispered,

" Corinne?" The girl turned..."Yes?"

"Thanks for at least giving me the benefit of the doubt." Corinne smiled in return,

"Not a problem, Deanna." She turned to the commlink and contacted the station, then went into the kitchen and prepared a cup of tea for both of them. When she returned, Deanna was curled in the corner of the couch, huddled in a large blue robe. Corinne handed her a cup and the two quietly enjoying the warmth and fragrance of the brew, while they waited for the officers to arrive. One hour later, she clasped Corinne's hand in disbelief and sheer panic, when an officer reported that there was evidence that someone had indeed stood outside her window. Deanna knew then and there that she'd never feel safe and secure here again. She would live in fear until she and Will could return to their ship, and put this chapter of their lives behind them.

Chapter 31

Outside, in the wind and spitting rain, a lone figure ran zigzagging through the wooded perimeter of the campus. Bastrok gasped at the pain blossoming in his side. He'd very nearly screamed himself, when the Betazoid had appeared in the window. The peal of her scream had cut through the silence around them, then was abruptly cut off as the rumble of thunder covered any sound, and the woman had crumpled to the floor. He'd had a clear view of her face however, and had frozen in shock. It was her, the one. This was the woman who had caused so much grief in his family. This was the very same woman who had been held in the camp, on Eos 3, the one who had committed the crime. At last he'd have his revenge for what this bitch had done. The pain he felt, had felt for the last several months came back in force, stealing his breath. The time had come at last, the time that he would avenge the death of his twin, Balosk. Where he was quick tempered and wily, Balosk had been cool headed and brilliant, but well controlled. Balosk had written several times during that seven week period, telling him of the lovely slave that he had claimed as his own. Then Bastrok had received word that that same slave had murdered his beloved twin. He would cut her heart out...make her feel the pain he had felt at the loss of his brother. Soon. Soon, that Betazoid slut would know his revenge....

The following morning..........

Picard materialised just outside the entrance to the Central Security Complex in Andelux. He'd been delayed for twenty four hours and knew that Deanna would be very concerned that he would not arrive in time to be of any assistance. He'd originally planned to meet with Deanna at the private residence to which she and Will had been assigned. However, when Data had attempted to contact her there, he was told that she was presently staying at the central Security Office, due to a breach in security on the campus. Picard didn't like the sound of that, not one bit. In his last conversationm with her, Deanna had told him that it had been three days since she'd been allowed to see Commander Riker and that she hadn't been allowed to speak with him in any way. Apparently their telepathic communications were being monitored as well. His counselor had appeared pale, and drawn; near frantic with concern for her husband's welfare. Picard knew that the counselor was struggling to maintain her calm controlled facade, but that the events of the last few weeks were beginning to take their toll on the normally unflappable Betazoid.

Picard headed for the front doors of the complex, noticing as he entered the building, that there was little or no activity here. There should be something going on here, some increased activity, personnel moving about the complex, but there was none. Upon entering the edifice, Picard looked about the empty lobby. A lone janitor plied a servomop to the floor, sweeping up nonexistent dust. He gave Picard a bored glance then returned his gaze to his task. Picard continued to a raised paltform that served as an informnation desk. A woman, Astraxian he presumed, manned what looked to be a rather complex security post. She was a lovely girl, who looked up with a wide attractive smile when Picard approached her desk.

"May I help you, sir?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am Captain Jean Luc Picard, captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I am here to see Counselor Deanna Riker, her husband is being detained here. He is Commander William T. Riker, my First Officer. May I see her please, and then may I see the commander?" The young woman smiled...

"I am sorry Captain, but Commander Riker is not allowed visitors at this time. You may of course see his wife. I do believe that she is in the communal waiting area upstairs." Picard's eyebrows rose...

"I beg your pardon. Did you say the "communal" waiting area? She is being made to wait with.....?" The woman didn't miss a beat.

"With the family members of other detainees of course, we cannot provide private facilities for everyone that walks in here off the street you know, sir." Picard bristled as he thought of his friend and counselor having to face the stress of the last few days, as part of a group of who knows how many people. Starfleet Command would certainly be recieiving a communique from him regarding the treatment being received by his officers.

"Young lady, would it be possible for Mrs. Riker to be be moved to a private waiting area? I'd like to be able to speak with her in private." The young officer's chin rose and she turned a bright pink as her indignation rose up to challenge this intimidating stranger.

"I realize that you are the Commander of the federation's flagship, Captain, but throwing your weight around will get you nowhere. We are not under the Federation's juridiction, Captain Picard, but rather the reverse. You must conform to our regulations, no matter how distasteful they may be. Mrs. Riker has voiced no complaint, and I expect the same from you sir." She turned and pointed to the turbolift at the end of the room, "Now if you will excuse me, Mrs. Riker is in the large room to the right of the lift...I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Picard was demonstrating amazing restraint in not losing his temper. He stepped closer to the desk and leaned forward slightly.

"Young lady, *if * you were an officer on board my ship, you'd be well on your way to disciplinary action for insubordination. What is your name and badge number. I'm sure that your commanding officer will want to be informed that you have allowed Counselor Troi...er...Riker to wait in a communal waiting area for news of her husband. Your office has also denied her right to visit her husband whilst he is in custody as well. I'm sure that her mother, Ambassador Lwaxana Troi will also be quite interested. Now you did say that she was upstairs?" Picard detested tossing Deanna's name and lineage around in such a manner. However, if it took doing so to get results, then so be it. He watched as the woman's mouth opened and shut, and she turned a pale shade of green. She looked as though she had swallowed a particularly bad tasting dish. Picard had no idea that the Troi name would cause such a reaction. Perhaps he shouldn't be so quick to doubt Lwaxana Troi the next time she began touting her reputation as a VIP.

"Captain Picard, did you say "Deanna Troi Riker"? Of the Fifth House of Betazed?" She swallowed heavily....gripping the edge of the counter.

"Yes I did. Why? Do you know of her family ?"

"Yes....sir...I ...do. I have to contact my superiors sir, but I will have Mrs. Riker moved at once." Picard smiled again.

"Thank You, Officer. I'll wait right here for you to make your call." The woman barely smiled, looking as though she'd burst into tears at any moment. Picard turned as though unconcerned about the conversation between the girl and her superior officer. In actuality he was listening quite intently, straining to catch every word that he could.

"Yes.......yes......I know......I'm sure......Troi......that's right...Fifth House.....I understand......my record? Sir, it .....yes sir. I've ordered her moved......He....He is ready.....tell him.......All right sir. Yes, I shall sir. Understood. Collister out." The woman returned to Picard..." Two security guards will be here momentarily to escort you to the VIP wing. Counselor Troi Riker has been moved to a private suite there." The young woman seemed very upset. "She will be allowed to stay here under our protection for as long as she wishes. It seems that someone attempted to unlawfully enter her home last evening." She paused, collecting herself further. " Someone has been dispatched to retrieve the Rikers' personal belongings from the University and bring them here, sir. The commander isn't here however. It seems that he was moved by a Martosian attache last evening. He will be awaiting the arrival of a tribunal of telepaths, who will veryify the veracity of the statement that was taken on the first evening he was detained." Picard held up a hand, indicating that he had heard more than enough...

"Please take me to the Counselor. The woman has been through enough already. Also, Counselor Riker is pregnant, has she at least been offered food or drink?" The girl shrugged...

"Then I suggest that you find out and remedy the situation. I'll hold off on speaking to your superior, for now. We will deal with the situation regarding the commander once I have had the opportunity to speak with his wife." He turned as two tall and well built officers approached from the opposite end of the room. They indicated that he follow them to the lift at the rear of the room. He did so turning back once to catch the woman behind the desk blowing her nose, and wiping her cheeks. He sighed, uncomfortable with the fact that he had been the cause of her distress, but there had been no other choice. Turning, he followed the gurads into the lift, where seconds later they emergded in the VIP wing. Here the lighting was soothing to the senses, as lush carpeting muffled the sound of their heels on the floor. A nervous officer stood pale and sweating just out side the door of the lift.

"Captain Picard, how good of you to come. Mrs. Riker is waiting in Room 8 sir. had we but known of her status, we would have accorded her accomodations commensurate with her standing in society. Her husband will be returned to this facility as soon as his transport can be reached and rerouted. I am authorized to assure you that the Astraxian giovernment apologizes for any inconvenience that had been caused." Picard waved the man away and continued down the hallway. When he reached the door to Room 8, he turned again to the nervous little man.

"I don't suppose that Mrs. Riker has been offered food or drink yet this morning, please see that a nourishing breakfast is brought, along with a pot of tea. Fresh fruit would be welcome I'm sure." He saluted the guards and knocked softly on the closed door. A soft and familiar feminine voice called out...

"Come in..."

Picard entered the room to find Deanna Troi Riker standing before the wide windows across the room, opposite the door. Her back was to the door when she spoke softly,

"Unless you're here to bring news of my husband, I'd rather be left alone." The anguish was plain in her voice. Picard studied the slender form before him. She stood very straight, and and unmoving. Her hair was gathered loosely into a soft knot on the top of her head. Deanna stood staring out of the third floor window, alone. She was dressed in a somber shade of blue-gray, with a thick knitted shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hello Counselor." Picard kept his voice low and even. Deanna stiffened slightly, not turning immediately. He had the sensation that she was...collecting herself, restablishing her self control. He waited in silence, and finally she turned to face him. Picard stifled a gasp as he read the raw anguish on the Betazoid's lovely face. She looked exhausted, frightened, and very pale; her wide black eyes were too large in her pale face.

"Hello Captain. Have you been here long?" Her voice was low and husky. Picard crossed the room to stand close enough to touch her. He put a hand on her shoulder, she was trembling. Picard looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry I am late, I was delayed. Are you all right?" Deanna opened her mouth to speak, but no sound emerged. Her great dark eyes filled, threatening to overflow; she didn't trust her voice. Instead, she simply shook her head. Picard felt his heart ache for her, as she allowed twin tears to slip down over her cheeks and bit her lip. Deanna lowered her gaze, leaving the captain looking at her bowed head. He reached out and put a hand on each shoulder and drew her to his chest. Deanna's hands rose up to clutch the captain's tunic, as she took a deep breath and began to cry quietly. Her strength was gone, exhaustion and fear at last weakening her ability to control her emotions. Picard strangely felt no awkwardness, just a profound sense of being needed, in a way that had not happened often in his life. In that moment, he felt as though she had entrusted him with her most private emotions. And so she should, having been there for him on several such occasions. Deanna was at her most vulnerable, a condition which few had ever seen. He put gentle arms around her and patted her back. They stood that way for several minutes, until at last Deanna quieted, and stepped away.

"I'm sorry Captain. Crying won't help much." Picard handed her a snowy white handkerchief, and smiled slightly.

"Please, don't feel you need to apologize Deanna. You've done the same for me on more than one occasion. You've been through a lot lately, and you're only just recovered from a very traumatic experience yourself. Have they allowed you to at least speak to Will since we last spoke?"

"No sir, and I don't understand why. His counselor, Liam Parsef, seemed to believe that Will is innocent. He gave us the impression that it would all be cleared up rather quickly. Then he "disappeared". I haven't seen or heard from him either. Captain, I'm very worried. Do you think that they'll finally let me see Will, even a supervised visit?" Picard felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, realizing that he'd have to tell Deanna that Will had been moved, and was no longer here at the center.

"Deanna, I'm afraid that I was given some rather unfortunate news when I arrived...now I will contact Starfleet Command and enlist their help in solving the problem, but..."

"Captain what is it? Please, is Will all right? Is he injured? What?" Picard took Deanna's hand...trying to reassure her.

"No nothing like that...he's fine. It's seems however that he has been moved."

"Moved???!! When? Where? No one told me anything at all about their moving Will anywhere ?" Deanna's voice had a very nervous edge. Picard would have thought it was hysteria, had he not known her better. Then he looked at Deanna's face...she looked terrified, as though she hadn't realized that she was indeed alone here, until now.

"Deanna, I will be asking Admiral Brackett to have Will returned here, pending the arrival of the tribunal of telepaths, from Vulcan." Deanna sat down on the couch, quite suddenly, as though she hadn't strength left in her body, to remain on her feet. Picard stood awkwardly, waiting for her to give some indication that she'd heard him. Deanna's mind was reeling, chaotic thoughts swirled through her consciousness as she tried to make order of the events of the day.

"Vulcans? What do you mean, Captain? I know nothing of a tribunal of Vulcans." Picard was aghast, had they told Deanna nothing of what they intended to do with Will Riker? It certainly appeared that way to him. He'd be certain to make a detailed report to Starfleet and to the government on Betazed. Something would need to be done to set things right. His two most valued senior officers had not received even the most basic rights in this matter.

"The Astraxian magistrate has decided that rather than go through the tedious and unnecessary rigors of a trial, they would enlist the skills of three telepaths, to determine if Will is the murderer or not." Deanna bristled immediately...

"Of course he isn't guilty. Will was with me for the majority of the evening, and he explicitly told the counselor where he was for the remainder of the time. You know he's innocent Jean Luc. He is incapable of murder!" Picard nodded, patting her hand...

"Of course, Deanna. You and I know that, but we must cooperate with the authorities here, in order to free Will from this mockery of justice. We need time to set the wheels in motion, and get this resolved." Deanna sighed, knowing that he was right, but certain that it would be quite some time before she and Will could get on with their lives. She couldn't get a sense of him at all, and he wasn't strong enough to send over great distances. In effect her ability to communicate with him in any way was cut off. Still she sent thoughts of love and comfort to Will, in the vague direction she could sense, and folded her hands in her lap.

~~~~~Imzadi...my love.......where are you? Hear my voice...tell me where to find you.......imzadi..........   
  



End file.
